


Before the Storm: A Mario Story

by YoshiYoshi136



Series: The Koopa Empire Trilogy [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Mushroom Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshiYoshi136/pseuds/YoshiYoshi136
Summary: Ten months after the final battle Peach and Mario are married, and Peach is pregnant. Luigi is presumed missing. Although the late King Bowser is dead the Koopa Kingdom is more of a threat than ever. This is book 1/3 in the Koopa Empire Trilogy.





	1. Chapter 1

Before the Storm: A Mario Story

Disclaimer: The Mario franchise belongs to Nintendo. The only things that belong to me are the story, OCs and some settings.

Chapter 1: Mushroom Castle, Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom, 4 AM.

Princess Peach shot up in bed. She had a dreamed of the final battle again. It was the same dark stormy night, high above the Koopa Kingdom on Bowsers Doomship. The Dark Kings Armada surrounded them. Mario and Luigi were almost killed but bowser JR had thrown himself and his dad over the edge. Strangely, the young prince's body was not found with his father. Peach and Mario would have never been here today if  
Bowser Jr. hadn't done what he did. Peach wouldn't be pregnant. She moved her hands down to her stomach. She gently rubbed her belly.

It was still raining outside. She got out of bed trying to be quite so she wouldn't disturb Mario. They had gotten Married nine months ago Peach was six months pregnant. She threw on her Robe and walked into the large living room. She got herself a decaf coffee and then walked to large French doors and looked out over Toad Town.

It had been raining in the Toad Town area for 3 days now and with no signs of stopping. The people living near Toad Town Creek and the ocean started taking precautions. The castle was safe but Peach was worried for her citizens. She was also worried about Mario. Luigi had stopped making contact two days ago, he was exploring uncharted areas of the large Toadwood forest. It was raining there too. Peach turned away from the window, she sat down on the couch. The pitter-patter of the rain on the windows was nice for once she could relax. Peaches suite in the castle was a rather modest size three bedrooms, an office, three bathrooms, and the living room that flowed into the kitchen. She undid the hair ties securing her two long braids and let her waist length hair free. She finished her coffee and the slid back into bed.

Peach knew Bowser was gone forever but she still had an uneasy feeling about the Koopa Kingdom.

... 9AM

It was now morning and still raining, hard. Peach sat up Mario was gone.

"Mario! Where are you?"

Mario walked into the bedroom with a mug and his phone. Peach sensed something was wrong

"Mario, what's wrong? " She said with deep concern.

"Unbelievable, Luigi hasn't contacted us yet... What if something happened to him."

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine it's just the rain blocking the signal or something."

Mario started to pace. Peach knew when he paced it meant he was worried or angry. Peaches phone beeped. It was Toadiko, she had left a hologram message. Peach opens it. A blue image of Toadiko appears.

"Hello princess, we have extra crews stacking sandbags and trying to divert the Water from Toad Town creek and shroom creek. The ocean is rising rapidly the docks are almost underwater. I think you should release another statement. We'll discuss later. Bye for now."

The hologram disappears.

"Oh gosh, I have 4 more messages I-" Peach said in dismay.

"Peach, don't you need a break. You can watch the messages tomorrow it's Sunday." He replies.

"Okay, I guess. And I'm sure Luigi's fine it's probably just the rain blocking the signals."

"Yeah, you probably right."  
Peaches hands unconsciously drifted to her belly.

"Are you ready for the baby shower tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Yeah I guess. But won't people think it's odd there's no Luigi?"

Peach had no response.

"I'm having lunch with Daisy today, we're going to the corner café in Mushrise creek."

"Oh okay, I'll go and visit Blue Toad then."

"That would be good. You guys haven't visited for a while."

"True..."

... 12 PM Coner Café

Peach was wearing a red skirt, tights, and a white sweater. She sat down at her favorite window-side booth. She looked out the window and saw the water run fast down the street. Peach was honestly starting to get worried about Luigi if it was like this in Toad Town it was likely 10x worse in the Toadwood forest.

Her head turned to the TV. She started listening to the news anchor.

"Emergency one the South Coast: with water levels rapidly rising residents are wary. Toad Turnpike has shut down just minutes ago anybody looking to Travel From Toad Town to Toad City turn back to stay at home put up sandbags and get inside the rains getting worse."

God Peach thought it hadn't rained like this in 7 years. Her hands moved to her stomach again. The baby kicked. Peach smiled with joy.

"I know your hungry sweetheart.. but let's wait till Daisy gets here to eat."

Her phone chirped. Daisy had left Peach a text it read: Hey Peachy sorry I don't feel too good worried about Luigi and all so I won't make it for lunch. Text me later. - Daisy.

Oh well, I guess she's probably not in the best mood she does have a cold and she is worried about Luigi. Next week we can have lunch. The bell on the door dinged, and Rosalina walked into the café.

"Hey, Rosalina! What are you doing here.?" She called out.

"One sec. let me order."

A few minutes later Rosalina came and sat down in the booth. Peach closed the privacy buffer.

"So what are you doing in Toad Town?" Peach curiously asked.

"The comet observatory's at the aero dome for some repairs. We hit another big satellite. A Koopa satellite too."

"Oh, that sucks... where are you staying."

"On the observatory. It's the bottom tails that got hit. It was nice running into you here."

Rosalina smiled. Peach smiled back. They went on to talk about the rain, bowser, the baby shower and so on so forth.

"We should do this again this was fun," Peach says.

Suddenly Rosalina Leans in and kissed Peach.

Peach jerked away.  
"ROSALINA!? What are you doing! I'm married" She shouts, lucky the booth has a privacy buffer so nobody saw or heard what was happening.

"I-um don't know. I have to go bye..."

Rosalina closed the privacy buffer and ran out the door. Peach closed it again. She was in shock. What did she do that for? Did Rosalina have feelings for Peach? Peach was married and was not interested in women. Maybe I was too hard on her. She thought. I shouldn't have reacted like that. What was she gonna tell Mario? Was she gonna tell Mario? What about her and Rosalina's friendship? What type of mess had she just gotten herself into? Deep down She knew she enjoyed the kiss, but would never admit it to herself or anybody.

.....

Rosalina hopped into her car and drove. What had she done!? She promised herself to never act on her feels for Peach, it would just hurt both of them. But it felt like the perfect moment. In that moment everything had seemed right with the world. But it wasn't. God, did I just mess up our friendship? She thought nervously. She started to cry, something she rarely did. Rosalina knew she was in this for the long haul now. There was no turning back.

.....

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Mushwood Forest, The Mushroom Kingdom.

Norah Everly trudged throw the muddy forest. God this rain feels like little pebbles falling. She thought.

Norah was a woman of average height. She had eyes as green as freshly watered grass. Her long wet mid-back length hair stuck to her black jumpsuit. As she stomped through the mud and back onto solid ground she looked to a puddle. Her heart-shaped face was not pale, in fact, you could not even tell she was freezing.

Norah worked for a criminal organization based deep in the Toadwood Forest. Well, it wasn't as much a criminal group as it was a smugglers organization. But things hadn't always been this way. Unit her life had been Ruined. She hated them with a burning passion. She wanted the dead.

Norah's thoughts wandered she was thinking of what life would be like now if she had been there. If she could have stopped it. No, if she had been there on that fateful day thing would be much different, she would have stopped it.

Kyle, Norah's patrol partner had snapped her back into reality. Kyle was a tall green Toad.

"Found anything?" he asked.

"No" Norah replied.

Norah and Kyle were investigating the area where they and heard a large bang. Norah thought it was an explosion, but everyone else at base thought it was a starshroom crash.

Norah could sense something strange in the area over to the east. She could be wrong though. SNAP. It was the sound of a twig breaking. Just as she thought, to the east.

"Over there" she whispered to Kyle.

"Get your gun out."

She didn't reply. She had snapped her gun from her belt.

"Who's there?" Norah said in a powerful voice. "I said, who's there?"

"Reveal your self!" Kyle exclaimed.

Nobody came forward. Norah signaled Kyle to come forward. They crept towards the bush. Norah pushed away the bush. It was a person. They were lying on their stomach. The person was injured.

"Help!" gasped the individual.

"So you are alive," Norah whispers under her breath.

Kyle flipped the body over. It was Luigi Mario. Norah felt a surge of pure anger. Final things could possibly be going her way.

...

"Get medical help, now!" A woman screamed.

Luigi could faintly see a green Toad running off into the distance. He turned his head. He saw a female human standing over him.

"Get up." She hissed. "NOW!"

"Who...Who are you?" He just barely squeaked.

"I said GET UP!"

Luigi shakily tried to stand up. He couldn't.

"I...I can't..."

"Fine. Wait here."

There was pure rage in the woman's voice.

The green Toad was back. The woman jogged towards him. The Toad was carrying a foldable stretcher. The two stretched it out. The Toad went over and picked Luigi up.

Luigi gasped.

"It's okay. You'll have medical attention at our base." The Toad said in a deep voice. "Do you remember what happened to you, Luigi?"

"Y-yes. Too weak to explain..." He whispered. "Who-who are you?"

He didn't respond.

"Stay with him in the back of the truck. I'll drive." The woman had a certain fire in her voice. It sounded familiar but also not familiar at the same time.

"Okay, Norah."

Norah. So that's what the angry women's name was. Why is she so angry?

Norah and The Toad lifted him and the stretcher into the back of the truck. The toad hopped in the back with him. Norah, went to the cab.

Luigi was confused. He had to process what was going on. Then all of a sudden. He felt a prick in his left arm.

"Ow..."

"Don't worry it's for the best."

Luigi was too weak to reply. In a few minutes, he was out cold.

...

The truck was at the base. Norah and Kyle had the stretcher in their hands. The pair were carrying Luigi to the bases medical building. Norah wanted to slit Luigis neck for what had happened 10 months ago.

They burst through the doors.

"Help, we need medical attention now!" Norah shouted.

Two Koopa Troopas came running over. They grabbed the stretcher from Norah and Kyles hands.

"Go. Report to the boss." One of the Koopas told Norah.

She didn't have time to respond the Koopas had already run down the short hallway into one of the few medical rooms.

Norah wiped her forehead with her wrist. Pushing her soggy hair out of her face well doing so.

"You report to Captain Tooada. I have work to do. And anyways your his right hand woman." Kyle said to Norah.

He walked away.

They had found Luigi Mario. This would get Norah some points with the captain. They still didn't know what he was doing out here, but Norah would know soon. One way or another she would make sure of it.

...

Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Interlude/Chapter 3

**~Interlude~**

The New Koopa Kingdom Senate House, Neo Koopa City.

Leah Troopa ran down the main hall of the Senate building. She had just found information vital for the attack on the Mushroom Kingdom.

"PRESIDENT PARA! WAIT! I HAVE INFORMATION!"

Leah Dashed through the hall, passing many until she caught up with President Para.

"President-sir... I have... New information.." Leah said while panting.

"Yes, Leah? What is it?" The president questioned.

"Sir, Princess Peach's Baby Shower is today... It's the public baby shower too, so there will be many guests including government officials."

Leah was nervously twisting hair from her long sleek ponytail.

"How did we only find this out now?"

"With all due respect sir does it matter, at least we found out."

"True... True..."

Leah and President Para walked silently down the hall.

10 months ago, after King Bowser had been killed, President Para and a small group of others overthrew the government. President Para had reformed the Kingdom and saved many citizens from the tyranny of the late Koopa King. Even though the kingdom had been reformed President Para and a large portion of the Senate still wanted war on the Mushroom Kingdom.

Today, the Senate was going to vote on whether to attack the Mushroom Kingdom or not. Leah definitely thought they should, especially since Peach and Mario were having their public baby shower today.

The pair had arrived at the Senate Foyer.

"President, Sir. I'm sure the Senate will vote in favor. I'll be watching from the viewing balcony. If the vote is yes I will notify the Koopa Troop Elite immediately."

"Thank you, Leah, your service is appreciated."

"It's my duty to serve this kingdom, Sir."

The Guards opened the Senate Chamber doors and the many representatives flow into the chamber. Leah was certain the attack would happen.

...

On the Senate viewing balcony, Leah watched the proceedings. The attack vote results where about to be announced. Leah usual never attended senate meetings, the President other aides usually attended. But because had discovered this new information she had to attend.

The Speaker of the Senate stood up.

"By a majority of four sixths, the Senate has voted to attack the Mushroom Kingdom tonight." The speaker said.

Leah was puzzled that two-sixths had voted against the attack. How could they? Anyway, she didn't care. The attack was going to happen.

Leah got out her Phone and started to record a hologram message.

"Commander Koopington, prepare the Koopa Troop Elite, the attack is on"

...

**~Chapter 3~**

The Mushroom Castle, Toad Town.

It was here. The day of the baby shower and Peach had no time to spare.

Peach was running around the castles East Side Ballroom making sure the staff had everything as planned.

There were going to be many guests at this public baby shower. Peach and Mario had already held the private baby shower for there family and friends. At this Baby Shower, nobody was required or even asked to bring gifts. It was less of a baby shower and more of a Ball.

Everything was going perfect Peach thought as she left the 12,000 square foot Ballroom. Peach sat down at one of the Tables placed in the Ballrooms Foyer.

In the Castle there where two Giant Ballrooms. One on the West and One of the East. Both had large foyers that flowed into the East and West Grand Gardens. In between the Gardens was the Grand Hall, the center of the palace.

She looked at the Garden through the many sets of closed, large glass doors.

Last night Peach had barely slept. What Rosalina had done had kept her awake.

Oh no, she's probably coming to the baby shower.

She shook her head, no I can't worry about it. It's not important.

Peach stood up. She was going to her suite. She had spent enough time planning this.

"Toadiko!" She called

Toadiko came running over to Peach.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Please, take over for me I need to rest."

"Okay, sure thing."

...

As soon as she had got to her and Mario's suite she had changed into a pair of fuzzy pajamas. Peach sat down on the couch in the living room. She looked to the large windows and thought, when will this rain stop.

The Suites main door opened, It was Mario.

"Hey Peachy, what are you doing here? What about the baby shower?"

"I let Toadiko finish setting up. We're going to be there the whole evening anyway, and I need the rest."

"Ah, Okay. Have you heard anything about Luigi?" Mario had a concern in his voice.

"No... Have you?"

"Nope. Nothing. I hope he's okay."

"Don't worry Mario, it probably just the rain."

Peach was worried but she wanted to stay positive.

"Mario, I have a bad feeling. I don't know what it's about, but I'm pretty sure it's something to do with the Koopa Kingdom..."

"Oh... Have you heard anything from the Koopa Kingdom?"

"No, I haven't. Either has any of the Senators or the Council. Nobody has heard anything. The only little tidbit of information I have heard is the some President Para or something took over, but that's it."

"Hmm... have our spy's heard anything?"

"No, Mario, 9 months ago they stopped reporting. And all the other spy's sent there have disappeared."

"Strange. But I'm sure that this President Para or whatever isn't very resourceful or even capable of attacking."

"Yeah. Hopefully."

Peach got up to get a cup of coffee. She yawned.

"Oh Peach, Daisy's going to be here in 10 minutes, so you should get ready."

"Okay." Peach replied.

Peach didn't want to go to the Baby shower but she had too. What will people think since Luigi wasn't going to be here, Peach thought. Hopefully nothing bad, he is exploring the Mushwood forest anyway.

Somebody was knocking on the door. It was probably Daisy.

Peach went to get it.

"Hey Peach! You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah"

Peach said she was even though she didn't want anything to do with this. Peach couldn't wait till the Baby was born. Tonight was going to be a long night.

...

Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

Mushwood Forest, Mushroom Kingdom

 

Luigi awoke sleepy. He felt a pain in his legs and wrist, what was this pain from? The pillow... It wasn't his. He shot awake abruptly.

 

Where am I what happened? He thought.

 

 And then he remembers. He and his team were exploring the Large, uncharted Mushwood Forest when their base camp exploded. Presumably, after that, he had been launch a couple of miles away. After that, he could briefly remember a woman and somebody else... A Toad maybe, helping him.

 

"Look who's finally awake." Said a mocking female voice.

 

Luigi startled, just barely sat up. He looks to the side. It was the woman. She stared at him, her piercing green eyes full of pure rage.

 

"Who... Who are you? Where am I?" Luigi asked.

 

She ignored the question.

 

"What were you doing so close to our base?" She said fiercely.

 

"I... Don't know... I was exploring the Forest and then my base exploded. Next thing I can remember is you and someone else... A green Toad."

 

"Very impressive." She replied sarcastically.

 

"Look, would you stop it with the sarcasm. I've never done anything to you so could you stop?!" Luigi hissed.

 

"HA! You really don't know who I am. Pathetic..."

 

She left the room in a fury.

 

Jeez, what was her problem? Thought Luigi. Who is she? What did I ever do to her?

 

"Oww." Luigi squeaked as he tried to move his legs.

 

He pushed away from the blankets and looked down. One of his legs was in a cast. Broken. The other had minor burns. His right wrist was in a cast. Both his arms were covered in thick layers of dressing.

 

 It could have, at least I'm alive right?

 

Luigi looked out the window, it was still raining. Then he remembered something very important, The baby shower! He couldn't believe he wasn't going to be there. He had been to the secret private baby shower, but what type of message would it project to the public that he was not at his own brothers baby shower! And Daisy! She must be worried sick I haven't talked to her in days. Mario and Peach must be worried too.

 

Lightning had fried the satellite dish so Luigi couldn't send anything to his friends and family.

 

The hospital-like room's door opened. It was a Toad, he pushed a wheelchair in front of him.

 

"The doctor says we can move you into the barracks now. Come on." He said in a gruff voice.

 

"So soon? Shouldn't I wait." Lying I countered.

 

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

 

The Toad helped Luigi from the bed to the wheelchair. 

 

"You don't have any belongings, correct?" Asked the Toad.

 

"No, I don't."

 

"I'll get some sent to your room. Okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

The Toad and Luigi had reached the door of the small three-room medical building. 

 

"Okay, there's a small cart outside. I'll help you into it and then We'll get you into the barracks."

 

Luigi didn't reply.

 

They left the building. The air was cold against Luigi's skin. Although it was cold it was also calming. The Toad helped Luigi into the covered cart. He then hopped in next to Luigi, the drivers' side. Then the cart started to move. They drove across the compound, past a large well lit building and arrived at a smaller but still pretty big building, the barracks. 

 

Luigi was unloaded and put in the wheelchair. The Toad pushed him inside the building and then left. A Koopa Troopa approached him.

 

"Hello, I'm Katrina!" The Koopa happily chirped. "You don't look well, but if the doctor said you can come here then okay."

 

"Hi." He said softly "It's nice to have somebody actually introduce themselves." He then said in a whisper so small nobody else could hear.

 

Katrina started to push the wheelchair till they reached one of the many doors. The pair went inside.

 

"Here's your room, make yourself comfortable you'll be here a while."

 

Before he had time to answer she shut the door and left.

 

The room consisted of a bed, chair, and small table. It also had another door, a bathroom probably. There was a window on the far wall. The walls were made of the same white marble-like material. 

 

Be here for a while? What did she mean? Wasn't he just going to be sent back to Toad Town? He wasn't a prisoner was he? Who was the strange woman? Why did she hate him?

 

So many questions but nobody to ask. Luigi felt more alone than ever.

 

......

 

Mushroom Castle, Toad Town

 

Peach walked around the large east-side ballroom, talking to the guest that were attending her and Mario's public baby shower. Well, it really wasn't much of a baby shower at all. It was more of a public event celebrating her soon to be born children.

 

Many members of the government of the kingdom were in attendance. There where even a few delegates from the Sarasaland. 

 

Rosalina wasn't here, which was a great relief to Peach.

 

Peach was wearing a knee length polyester wrap dress with black d'Orsay heels. She let luscious hair cascade freely down her back. 

 

There where large circular tables place at regular intervals on one side of the huge room, the other side was left open for people to dance, well besides the long buffet tables. The ballroom flowed into its foyer, which had a bar and small two-person tables. 

 

Peach started to drift over to Mario, who was engaged in what seemed to be a deep conversation with Daisy. 

 

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." Peach said. 

 

"No worries Peach!" Daisy exclaimed.

 

"What is it Peach?" Asked Mario. "Do you need anything? Is everything okay."

 

Peach smiled.

 

"Yes Mario, for the hundredth time everything is fine." She paused. "I just think we should go greet the Chancellor together."

 

"Ah yes, of course," Mario said. "We'll see you at our table in a bit Daisy."

 

"Good luck." Daisy joked.

 

Peach and Mario walked side by side, towards the Ballrooms Foyer where the Chancellor was.

 

"Very lively." Commented Mario. "Are you glad we chose live music instead of recorded?"

 

"Yeah, I think many of the guests are enjoying it."

 

She glanced at the dance floor. There were many couples waltzing to the music performed by the live string quartet.

 

"So." Said Peach. "How's Daisy?"

 

"She's good, worried about Luigi. But aren't we all."

 

"That's good. And I'm sure we'll hear from Luigi tomorrow."

 

"Hopefully. How are the babies?"

 

"There great, I have another ultrasound this week."

 

"That's right. Just think in a few months we'll be parents to a pair of beautiful twins!" Mario said cheerily.

 

"It's so exciting!" Peach squealed. "Oh, there's the Chancellor over there." 

 

The couple walked over to him. 

 

"Good evening Chancellor."

 

As the trio jumped into a conversation about the Koopa Kingdom and various other subjects, nobody noticed a certain somebody enter the Ballroom.

 

....

 

"So it sounds like the Koopa Kingdom might be trying to put together a democratic government." Peach said to Mario.

 

"Democratic," Mario said with finger quotes. "I doubt it, that kingdom is corrupt. They don't have a chance at a democratic government." 

 

"Maybe. If it were up to me I would say they need major reform. The Kingdom started to crumble once Bowser's dad became king, but I'm sure you know that already." 

 

"Yes I agree, but I don't think either of us wants to discuss politics, we get enough of it anyway."

 

Peach smiled and kissed Mario on the cheek.

 

"Shall we dance?" She asked.

 

"I would love to. But we promised Daisy that we could meet her at our table."

 

"Right. Later then."

 

"Gladly My Lady." Mario smiled.

 

Both of them burst out on a mini giggle fit.

 

“Who’s that other lady at our table.” Asked Mario. He squinted. “It looks like Rosalina.”

 

Oh my god! Peach thought. She had to bite her tongue to stop from gulping.

 

“Oh, how nice of her to show up!” She said in mock happiness that sounded real.

 

The couple reached their table.

 

“Hey Guys, Rosalina’s got here. How nice of her to make it.” Said Daisy.

 

“Of course I showed up. I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Rosalina said happily.

 

Peach and Mario took their seats. 

 

"So, Rosalina Told me that you to bumped into each other at the cafe yesterday." Said Daisy.

 

"Yes but just briefly, right Rosalina?" Peach gave Rosalina a look.

 

"Yes just briefly, that's what I told Daisy." She responded.

 

"So what's new?" Asked Mario.

 

The group started of banter about the baby, Luigi, and life in general. The whole time Peach remained on edge about the Rosalina thing.

 

.....

 

Mushroom Kingdom Air Space

 

The Airship sent from the Koopa capital had just arrived in the skies above Toad Town. But nobody in Toad Town was aware of the presence of the ship. And until the attack was launched nobody would no about the ship, thanks to the first ever made Boo Shield. 

 

A boo shield was a device placed on an Airship that would make it appear invisible. But there was one flaw. In order for anything to be dropped from the Airship, the shield would have to be deactivated, leaving the ship visible and vulnerable to attack. 

 

"Captain, the sensors are picking up 500+ life forms in the castle alone. But the castle cannot be harmed because there is deflector shield activated around it." Said one of the petty officers.

 

"Yes, petty officer, probably just an everyday precaution. Anyway, inflict as much damage to the city as possible. If the capital is injured then so is the country." The captain replied.

 

"When should we launch the attack?"

 

"As soon as we get a message from the president."

 

The crew of the ship anxiously waited for the message. 

 

This was it. This was the action that would show the Mushroom Kingdom that the war was no over.

 

"Sir, incoming transmissions from the president's office." A petty officer exclaimed.

 

A holographic image of a young female Koopa Troopa appeared.

 

"Who are you?" Asked the captain. "You're not authorized for this."

 

"Yes, I am." She said in an authoritative voice. "I am Leah Troopa, aide, and advisor to President Para. You may start the attack at your will." She batted her eyelashes.

 

"Ah... Yes. Sorry, Miss. The attack shall commence immediately."

 

"Thank you, good evening," Leah replied in a kind, thoughtful voice.

 

The image disappeared 

 

"Troops, you will start the attack immediately. Fire at will."

 

.....


End file.
